regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 099
Recap The party is in Shenanigans, Bergshire at their table when they are joined by their new client. The client is a human male boat pilot, Pilot Annie. His problem is the River Trolls interfering with shipping in the lower Berg River, and they took his Ship's Captain, Captain Zwiggybottom, and now wants revenge. Pilot Annie doesn't have a reward, but says the Captain of the Waterwalker had a Magical Eyeball that can defect magic at will. He tells the party the spot they can find the troll in question, where the Swampwash joins the Berg River. The party get supplies to dealing with the Troll regeneration. Joe buys a lot of flasks of oil and loads it up on his Wagon being pulled by a Donkey. The party consider buying or hiring a boat from Bretta, but decide to go by land instead. The party head out of Bergshire along the road to the East, with the plan to head south once they reach the Great Bridge over the Berg River. While walking down the road Tork spots a moving bush. Tork & Zunken smell pig. Drew casts Entangle on the bush and several squeals come out of the bush. Sarff sets the bush on fire with "Burning Hands". Sarff then mauls the bush, killing one of the piglets within. And angry worghot charges out of the bush and charges at Joe. Zunken kills the worghog. More piglets squeal within as they burn to death. The party cook the pigs and camp. A wagon goes past with a family on it. The wagon stops and asks to buy some road piglets. The party sell some, eat the rest, then keep travelling. The party arrive the next day at the bridge of the Berg river and go to the tavern there and find the Pilot Annie who hired the party. He agrees to deliver the party down to the spot along the lower river. The next day the party head down the river on the boat. While on the ship they find out the dead Captainof the Waterwalker was having an affair with a Red-Haired woman. Later in the day the Waterwalker arrives at the spot. The party are let on shore to search for the River Troll. Zunken & Sarff begin tracking the Captain Zwiggybottom's Scent while the rest of the party follow. They go until they find a cave. Kyla can hear people talking common about something "delicious" and a "boat. Kyla reports what she heard then sneaks into the cave alone. While inside the cave Kyla is attacked by giant rats. Kyla calls out in surprise and the party come into the cave to help her. The talking deeper in the cave stops. The party pretend there is a fire trap and then leave the cave. Outside the cave the party make their plans. A voice calls out claiming to be Captain Zwiggybottom asks the party to remove the firetrap. Captain Zwiggybottom also claims to be dead. The party head inside and confront the Captain and find Captain Zwiggybottom fully alive. Captain Zwiggybottom admits he just faked his own death to have a fresh start. He is currently staying with his friend Grendel the Troll. The party convince Captain Zwiggybottom to come with them back to Bergshire and give the party the magical eyeball in exchange for a prosthetic hand to replace his hook hand. Drew Hood then recruits Grendel as a minon for the party to act as a meat shield, on a trial basis of 1 week. The party arrive back at Bergshire a few days later. The party decide that Sarff the Cleric of Suffering will be the one to get the magical eyeball. Kyla and Drew take Captain Zwiggybottom to Cogwrench Hammerbench to get a new steel prostetic hand for 50 gold. A few days later they party get the Magic Eyeball. Kyla gives the Eyeball to Sarff. Sarff takes out his real eyeball with a fork and puts in the new magical eyball. Kyla gives the Eyeball on the fork to Glib Glob. Experience 171 exp * Drew Hood levels up to level 2 ** ?? + HP * Kyla levels up to level 5 ** Max HP from 21 to 26 Significant NPCs * Pilot Annie - Boat Pilot of the Waterwalker, asked the party to deal with the River Troll, Grendel. * Captain Zwiggybottom - Captain of the Waterwalker, pretended to be kidnapped by the River Troll, Grendel. * Grendel - River Troll, recruited by Drew Hood as a minion Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes